Hourglass
Hourglass is a Magic Sorcerer. History Hourglass originated from a small village with very strict rules, but he didn’t agree to most of the rules. On his own, he would sneak off to his treehouse his father built for him when he was younger. He was heavily interested in dragons and spellcasting and fighting and anything that fell into that category. He would sneak off to the treehouse, dress up in a costume, and pretend to fight monsters. It wasn’t long before one of the village men discovered what he was doing, so he ran away with all of his things.He didn’t know how he would survive on his own, but he sure did attempt to. Along his journeys he met an older boy, but not much older than him. He discovered that he was in a similar situation as him, and has been alone for 3 years. Hourglass and his new friend traveled together, and it made his situation a lot easier. The two then discovered the Cavern of Time and Temptation, which had a legendary relic, the Clockhour Glass. It was a very risky thing to take it, considering the several signs on the walls warning them, but Hourglass heavily insisted. He took the Clockhour Glass, which it blasted him with a bright light after a few seconds. It changed his appearance, and he had a new power inside of him. He then fell to the ground unconscious, but woke up after a few minutes. His friend explained what happened. The Clockhour Glass was now transported on his new armor that he received from the relic, and he wielded a staff. It wasn’t long before a trap had activated, and the two had to escape quickly from the cavern. A rolling boulder began to roll down the hallway. It was right at Hourglass’ tail before he pointed his staff at the boulder, and it unleashed a glimmering blast, which slowed down the boulder. The two friends ran out of the cavern before the effect wore off. Master Eon was waiting outside of the cavern. He was impressed with Hourglass’ abilities, and offered him a ticket to fulfil his dream, but it meant leaving his friend behind, but he strongly encouraged Hourglass to take the opportunity. Personality Hourglass is a very clever character. He knows how to solve problems quickly, even if he doesn't know if the solution will work, he just goes with it. He's very laid-back, but is very mysterious. He hides a lot of things and can go a long time without telling someone. He's very rebellious. He's not afraid to sacrifice something to get what he wants, even going as far as abandoning his family, and stealing a relic. He doesn't get along well with other Imaginators or Skylanders. He tends to ignore them most of the time and keeps to himself. He can easily get on others nerves, due to his cocky side. He's very overconfident which frustrates the other Skylanders, and Hourglass will get frustrated when things don't go his way. Above all, Hourglass can get along well with the Dark Sorcerer Imaginator, Shadow Route, as they share similar personalities, and both are sorcerers. Appearance *Head: Soldier Head *Eyes: Glowy *Ears: None *Chest: Snake Torso *Arms: Chainmail Arms *Legs: Night Owl Legs *Tail: None *Headgear: Rogue's Hat *Shoulder Guards: Rhino Pauldrons *Arm Guards: Studded Arm Guards *Leg Guards: None *Backpack: None *Weapon: Viper Staff =Color Scheme= HourglassColorsHead.jpg|Head Colors HourglassColorsEyes.jpg|Eye Colors HourglassColorsChest.jpg|Chest Colors HourglassColorsArms.jpg|Arms Colors HourglassColorsLegs.jpg|Legs Colors HourglassColorsHeadgear.jpg|Headgear Colors HourglassColorsShoulderGuards.jpg|Shoulder Guards Colors HourglassColorsArmGuards.jpg|Arm Guards Colors HourglassColorsBackpack.jpg|Backpack Colors Gallery HourglassStats.jpg|Hourglass' Level 1 Stats HourglassSizes.jpg|Approximately Hourglass' Sizes. Abilities Hourglass uses a staff majority of the time to attack, but has other special abilities he can use as well. *'Slowing Effect:' Hourglass can shoot a pink beam from his staff which can slow down an enemy or an object, and weaken them. *'Time Warp:' Hourglass can transport an enemy back to their spawn point, but it regenerates their health. *'Clock Buddies:' Hourglass is able to create familiar's which are small ghostly clocks that can weaken his enemy upon contact. Aside from these abilities which all come from his staff, there are other abilities he is able to use that don't require his staff. *'Feather Time Blast:' Hourglass can remove the feather from his hat, and throw it at the enemies, and it will explode into a time bubble which slows enemies down and on occasion, damages them. *'Eye Lasers:' Hourglass is able to shoot bright pink lasers from his eyes. They are able to pierce through enemies. Hourglass is very intelligent, and despite just receiving his abilities from the Clockhour Glass, he learnt how to use his abilities quickly. Imaginator Powers Trivia *He was originally a Quickshot. *His Sensei is Pit Boss.